Geburtstage, Blasenschwäche und rote Knöpfe
by Zeero
Summary: Ich hab mit ne Freundin rumgeblödelt und dabei ist die Idee für das da *aufdieFiczeig* entstanden. Nicht ganz ernst zu nehmen! ^^


Wie es zu dieser Fic kam, ist so 'ne Sache. Sie ist nicht   
wirklich gut und ich glaube, ich bin der einzige Mensch, der sie  
lustig findet, aber das ist mir VÖLLIG egal! ^^  
Witmen tue ich das hier folgenden Personen:  
1.) Access (alias Rina ^^), die ihren Geburtstag "gespendet" (der  
übrigens heute ist ^^) hat und so frei war, auch noch gleich   
mitzuspielen. Außerdem ist sie 'ne hervorragende Autorin, also   
lest ihre Geschichten.  
2.) Raphael (alias Raphael, wer hätt's gedacht), den ich ganz   
doll lieb hab, auch wenn man das hier vielleicht nicht so merkt,  
schon allein an Relena, aber da bin ich nicht schuld dran, das  
hat er GEWOLLT!! Also bitte, sparrt euch die Drohbriefe, alles  
seine Schuld.  
3.) MIR! ^^ (alias Zeero) Ich bin auch 'ne ganz tolle Autorin,  
also lest auch meine anderen Geschichten, ja? ^^ Naja, egal...  
  
Gundam Wing gehört mir nicht, was ich liebend gerne ändern würde,  
aber dafür krieg ich leider zu wenig Taschengeld, also wird das  
wohl nichts, ne?  
  
Grüße an alle - Wing! ^^  
  
Ach ne, muss mich noch entschuldigen - also sorry an alle   
Personen, die hier mitmachen "durften" und nicht annähernd so  
dargestellt wurden, wie sie in Wirklichkeit sind, nicht, dass ich  
hier irgendwie Rufmord veranstalte.  
  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
  
Trowa: Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, mein Schatz!  
  
Rina: So ein Glück, dass meine Eltern über's Wochenende verreist  
sind! *schmachtend anguck*  
  
Trowa: Ohja! *zweideutiges Grinsen* Freust du dich auch schon auf  
mein Geschenk?  
  
Rina: Und wie! *Trowa lange und ausgiebig küss, bis...*  
  
Tür: *klingel*  
  
Rina: *das ignorier und weiter küss*  
  
Trowa: *verwirrt ist*  
  
Tür: *sturmklingel und zerhämmert wird*  
  
Frauenstimme: Verflucht, Rina, jetzt mach schon die beschissene  
Tür auf, ich weiss genau, dass du da drin bist!  
  
Trowa: *noch verwirrter ist*  
  
Rina: *grummel* *sich erheb und zur Tür geht*  
  
Trowa: *immernoch verwirrt ist* Wer is'n das?  
  
Rina: *Tür aufmach*  
  
Zeero: *Rina überschwänglich um den Hals fällt* Halloo~oo,  
Schwester! *angrins*  
  
Rina: Die Hölle...  
  
Zeero: Happy Birthday, Süße! Ich hab' dir was mitgebracht!  
  
Rina: *Sternchen in den Augen krieg* Geld?!  
  
Zeero: Besser!  
  
Rina: Alkohol?!  
  
Zeero: Noch besser!  
  
Rina: Mach's nicht so spannend, sag schon, sag schon!  
  
Zeero: *grins* Tada! Vier zuckersüße Bishônen! ^^ Naja... Und  
Raphael... Gibt 'ne wilde Sexorgie! ^^  
  
Rina: *Zeero anguck* Ich hab' 'nen Freund.  
  
Zeero: Ja und? Der kann doch auch mitmachen. *jetzt erst Kondome,  
Gleitcreme und den nackten Jungen in Rinas Bett bemerk* Stör'   
ich etwa?  
  
Rina: Ja!  
  
Zeero: So. *nicht die geringsten Anstalten macht, zu gehen*  
  
Rina: Raus hier!!!  
  
Zeero: Nö.  
  
Rina: Nö...?  
  
Zeero: Ja, genau.  
  
Rina: Wieso?  
  
Zeero: Ich finde das total gemein von dir, dass du 'nen knackigen  
nackten Jungen in deinem Bett liegen hast und mich nichtmal   
anrufst!  
  
Rina: Du hättest nur wieder mitmachen wollen, ich kenn' dich   
doch! Und da bin ich ja nun wirklich nicht scharf drauf! Das   
letzte Mal hat gereicht!  
  
Zeero: Er lebt doch noch!  
  
Rina: Er liegt im Koma!!!  
  
Zeero: Du tust ja gerade so, als sei das meine Schuld!  
  
Rina: Wer ist denn auf die Idee mit der Luftpumpe gekommen?!  
  
Zeero: Ach, und wer hat gesagt: 'Ein zehntes Mal schafft er auch  
noch'?!  
  
Trowa: *räusper*  
  
Rina: Was denn?!  
  
Trowa: Ehm... Ich bin nackt!  
  
Zeero: *grins*  
  
Quatre: *zur Tür rein spick*  
  
Trowa: Und der da starrt mich an!  
  
Quatre: *rot werd und sofort wieder verschwind*  
  
Rina: *seufz* Is' ja gut... Zee-chan, du wartest im Wohnzimmer,  
wir beide kommen gleich nach...  
  
Zeero: Okay, aber tut nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde!   
*anstrahl*  
  
Rina: *böse in Richtung Zeero guck*  
  
  
  
Rina: *mit Trowa ins Wohnzimmer kommt* Zeero, was tust du da?  
  
Zeero: *wild mit Duo knutsch* Was'n?  
  
Duo: Hey, Hee-chan, reich' mal Popcorn her!  
  
Heero: Hol's dir doch selber! *missbilligent in die Runde starr*  
  
Quatre: *Duo das Popcorn reich* Bitte, Duo-kun! *Trowa anlächel*  
  
Trowa: *rot werd*  
  
Rina: *Augenbrauen misstrauisch zusammenzieh und einen auf Vegeta  
mach*  
  
Duo: Hey, danke, Q-man! *nicht zum Essen kommt, weil schon wieder  
abgeknutscht wird* [1]  
  
Quatre: Kein Problem. *immernoch Trowa anlächel*  
  
Trowa: *zurücklächel*  
  
Rina: Zeero!  
  
Zeero: Was'n?  
  
Rina: Wir müssen reden - JETZT!  
  
Zeero: *sich widerwillig von Duo lös* Muss das sein?  
  
Rina: *prüfenden Blick auf Trowa und Quatre werf* Ja.  
  
Zeero: *seufz*  
  
Rina: *mit Zeero den Raum verlass*  
  
Duo: *Popcorn in sich hineinstopf, was ihn aber bald langweilt*  
*den Alkoholschrank von Rinas Eltern entdeck* *grins*  
  
Wufei: Erst kriegt Trowa 'ne Freundin und jetzt auch noch Duo!  
Das ist ja so ungerecht!  
  
Raphael: Ich hab' auch 'ne Freundin.  
  
Duo: *angesoffen* Wen denn?  
  
Raphael: Relena. *auf einmal von allen angestarrt wird*  
  
Duo: *Flasche fallen lass*  
  
Raphael: Dir läuft da was aus.  
  
Duo: Hey! Ich kann auch nichts für meine Blasenschwäche!   
*bemerkt, dass Raphael die Flasche gemeint hat* Oh...  
  
Wufei: *grins*  
  
Heero: *Duo missbilligend anstarr*  
  
Raphael: *dazu aus Prinzip nichts sag*  
  
Trowa: *Quatre anlächel*  
  
Quatre: *Trowa anlächel*  
  
Zeero: *mit Rina wieder den Raum betret* *zu Duo seh* Du, Duo,   
dir läuft da was aus und ich meine NICHT die Flasche.  
  
Duo: Oh...  
  
Wufei: *sich halb tot lach*  
  
Heero: *soeben beschlossen hat, nie wieder in einem Bett mit Duo  
zu schlafen*  
  
Rina: Eh... *verwirrt ist* Wie auch immer... Ich habe etwas  
beschlossen. Trowa, es tut mir Lied, aber wir müssen schluss  
machen.   
  
Trowa: *das nur am Rande mitkrieg* Is' okay. *Quatre anlächel*  
  
Quatre: *zurück lächel*  
  
Rina: Ich weiss ja, das es schwer für dich sein muss, aber für   
mich ist es doch genauso schwer!  
  
Zeero: Eh... Rina-chan, was sagtest du noch gleich, warum machst  
du schluss?  
  
Rina: Weil er schwul ist, wieso?  
  
Zeero: Und was sagt uns das? *auf Quatre und Trowa deut*  
  
Rina: Oh...  
  
Zeero: Oder so...  
  
Tür: *klingel*  
  
Rina: *böse zu Zeero guck*  
  
Zeero: Ich war's nicht.  
  
Frauenstimme: Hallo, Schatz!  
  
Raphael: *die Stimme sofort erkenn* Oh, Liebling, warte, ich   
mach' auf! *aufsteh un zu Tür geh*  
  
Heero: Relena... *Blick wird noch finsterer, als er ohnehin schon  
war*  
  
Duo: *nervös an der Flasche nuckel*  
  
Rina: *EXTREM böse zu Zeero guck*  
  
Zeero: Ich hab' doch gesagt, dass ich's nicht war!  
  
Raphael: *Tür aufmach*  
  
Relena: *Raphael abknutsch*  
  
Raphael: *zurück knutsch*  
  
Wufei: Is' ja eklig.  
  
Heero: Rina.  
  
Rina. hm?  
  
Heero: Habt ihr hier Schusswaffen?  
  
Rina: Nicht, dass ich wüsste.  
  
Heero: Und irgendwelche roten Knöpfe? *an den   
Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus in Wing denken muss*  
  
Rina: Auch nicht.  
  
Zeero: *auch schon etwas angeheitert* Drück' doch mal Duos Nase!  
Der hat soviel gesoffen, die ist auch schon ganz rot! Und wer   
weiss das schon, vielleicht bringt das ja was!  
  
Heero: *seufz* *aufsteh und in Gottes Namen die Nase vom   
besoffenen Duo drück* *plötzlich etwas Nasses auf seinem Schuhen  
fühlt* *tatsächlich noch finsterer guck* Hn...  
  
Duo: Oh...  
  
Wufei: *sich tot lach*  
  
Rina: ... *böse zu Zeero guck*  
  
Zeero: *total vollgesoffen ist* Happy Birthday, Rina-chan!   
*strahl*  
  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
  
"Ich habe Gott gequält! ^^" *Farfarello spiel*  
  
  
[1] Ey, wenn ich Duo schonmal zwischen den Fingern hab', muss ich  
das nutzen! 


End file.
